Betrayed
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Gir has never felt such betrayal.


**_Betrayed._**

 ** _Author: Invader Johnny._**

 ** _Summary: Gir has never felt such betrayal._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, that's property of Jhonen Vasquez and unfortunately Nickelodeon as well._**

 ** _Author Notes: What can I say about this idea? It's both random and it was born because I missed writing for Gir's insane mind, let's not forget that in his innocent head he believes everyone is his friend so when he gets stabbed in the back, he's bound to be upset._**

 _ **That being said, I'm sure this story will surprise you all, why is that?**_

 _ **Well I'm willing to be that this story is far from the way any of you think it will conclude, XD.**_

 _ **So... Enjoy.**_

* * *

Gir sat on the living room couch, fresh tears being produced from his artificial cyan eyes, he looked down at crudely drawn pictures of both his best friend and his first _love_.

The little robot gently touched the paper, he felt cold and considering he was made of metal, _that_ was saying something.

But on the other hand, Gir was always so full of life, every day looking at his time on Earth as an adventure, but for the first time ever, he felt _hollow_.

The surface of the couch served so little comfort, as if it was another reminder of what was missing, _who_ was missing.

If Gir had a heart (which me most likely had in a symbolic way) then it most certainly felt as it broke into itty bitty pieces.

 _"This pizza don't taste like pig at all!"_ Bloaty said lazily on the television screen. _"Bloaty hates his life!"_

Even the TV was mocking the S.I.R unit (not that he knew the meaning of the word), so unsurprisingly Gir started bawling anew.

"I thought Piggy was my friend!" He cried "We had tea parties together! We even ate _**bacon**_ till we puke then ate again!"

The irony was obviously lost to the uncontrollable robot.

"But I really, really, reaaaaaaaaally wrong about that! The meanie took away the _sweetest_ thing in my life!"

Gir then looked at the next drawing "I miss you Muffin! I wanted to marry you!"

"And what's the worst part? Piggy ate the muffin! Doesn't he know you don't eat other friends _snacks_... I mean food... I mean my hearty love muffin?"

Adding insult to injury, said swine was sitting next to him, oblivious to Gir's despair, the only thing he understood was he was hungry, so his instincts told him that he had to eat and the muffin _was_ sitting on the floor for him to take.

"You're a bad, bad piggy!"

The pig simply kept staring at his robotic frien, _"Oink!"_

"Not even my Master seems to understand!" Gir cried "He keeps telling me to get over it so we can continue taking over the Earth! I took over the Earth once, it's boring! I dunno why my Master wants to rule the humans... What's the point when my muffin is no longer around to make things sweet! A few crumbs are all that's left of what I once held so dear. Sure, they're tasty crumbs, but it's not the same, it's just not the sameeeeeeee!"

He held the wrapper that once held such a delicious snack, Gir acted like he was mourning the passing of his douse which in his mind wasn't that far from the truth.

"Why did you do it, Piggy?!, I can't go back to life without savoring it's tasty muffin love. If I think hard enough, I can still smell them."

 _Wait_ …

"I really _**do**_ smell Muffins!"

A buzzer went off and MiniMoose took the muffins out of the oven.

 _"NYAH!"_

Gir jumped from the couch, excitement coming from within the deepest part of his body, he felt alive again! (In the loose term of the word.)

"All is forgiven Piggy!" Gir shouts happily "Let me at 'em!"

He used his rocket boosters and flew out of the living room,

When you're friends with Gir, there is never going to a dull moment, just ask the burned swine.

 _"Oink!"_

 _"_ Come on Piggy! These are for you too!"

The animal got up from the couch.

Not five seconds passed by when the front door opened and in came a tired Irken.

"One of these days I will _**destroy**_ the Dib! Oh how will do it! It will be so glorious!

A very unpleasant smell soon invaded his invisible nostrils "Ugh, Gir! Are you eating that poisonous Earth junk again!"

Zim was about to sit on his couch when he noticed, much to his horror and disgust a very unpleasant surprise.

A very smelly, brown gift.

"What the... _Dooky_?"

Zim's face turned three different shades of angry red.

 _ **"GIR**_!"

* * *

 _ **Surprise Everyone!**_

 _ **When our favourite insane little robot said that the pig took away the sweetest thing in his life, he sure wasn't kidding, XD.**_

 _ **I bet no one saw this twisted idea coming, am I right? LOL, I bet I fooled you all into thinking this was going to be a a very serious story, but come on! Seriousness and Gir just don't match.**_

 _ **Speaking of the robot, he may have acted a bit too melodramatic but let's not forget that Gir once had a fit when his favourite movie "Intestines of War" was being taken away from him.**_

 _ **The fact that Gir seems to have a strong friendship with a pig which appeared in the episodes "Germs" "Battle of the Planets" and "Gaz; Taster of Pork" is what randomly inspired this story.**_

 _ **I also added Zim at the very end of the story because I just didn't want to leave him out, Gir may have gotten the happy ending while our favourite defective now has a mess to clean up and considering his phobia of germs, no doubt that he'll do a pretty obsessive job on it.**_

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
